parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracey Sketchit
Tracey Sketchit (Japanese: ケンジ Kenji) is a Pokémon watcher and a former traveling companion of Ash from the Orange Islands saga of the anime. Voice Actors: # Ted Lewis (Episodes 83-407) - English # Craig Blair (Episodes 466-present) - English # Tomokazu Seki - Japanese # Joel Legendre - French # Patrizio Prata - Italian # Jacek Kopczynski - Polish # Dor Srugo - Hebrew He Played Valhallen in The Justice Friends (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He Played Monterey Jack in Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers He Played Eustace Bagge in Courage The Cowardly Dog (1701Movies Style) He Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Breeder Detective He Played Fred Jones in Basil Doo, Where Are You! He Played Shaggy Rogers in Surly Doo, Where Are You! He Played Martin Kratt in Artemis (Zoboomafoo) He Played Andrew in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) He Played Theodore Seville in Darien and the Teenagers (1983) He Played Rob in The Brave Little Cat (170Movies Style) He Played Baloo In The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) He Played Taran In The Black Cauldron (4000Movies Style) He Played In The New Dodger Doo Movies, and the Pussycats He Played In Tracey 'n Jeffy for 1951Movies He Played Scooby Dumb In The Scooby Doo Sow for chris2015 He Played Ferb Fletcher In Darien and Tracey he is phineas step-brother and sidekick He Played Blind Guy In Quest for Camelot (4000Movies Style) He Played Adult Kovu (Before his Scar and Exiled) In The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride (1983Movies Style) He is ???'s LoveInstert. Portrayals: *In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Chip. *In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Courage. *In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Wade Load. *In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Dawson. *In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Tigger. *In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) he is played by Genie. *In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) he is played by Baloo. *In Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) he is played by Huckleberry Finn. *In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) he is played by Basil. *In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) he is played by Himself. *In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) he is played by Timothy Q. Mouse. *In Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) he is played by Pumbaa. *In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) he is played by Max Taylor. *In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) he is played By PJ. *In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) he is played by Pongo. *In Pokemon (170Movies Style) he is played by Tony Toponi. *In Pokemon (1986Movies Style) he is played by Donha. *In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) he is played by Alvin Sevill *In Pokemon (1987Movies Style) he is played by Simon Seville. *In Pokemon (143Movies Style) he is played by Dale. Gallery: Tracey Sketchit (TV Series).jpg|Tracey Sketchit in the TV Series Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 3: The Movie Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 4Ever Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon Chronicles Tracey Sketchit in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Tracey Sketchit in the Pokemon Shorts Misty and Tracey.jpeg Misty jealous.png Tracey as monty.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Monterey Jack AAAAAHHHHHHHHH .gif i hope you're wrong as usual.gif 23;2352123511.gif im an apple for a day and I need a doctor right away.gif Tracey Sketchit-0.png Tracey Sketchit-1.png Tracey as eustace.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Eustace Bagge Misty stomps on tracey's feet.jpg Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sketchers Category:Smart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cowards Category:Artists Category:Teenagers Category:1999 Introductions